


How To Peacefully End A War

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Gen, Kinda Crack, This is Bad, dragneel brothers, written right after chapter 436
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: One way to end a war...





	How To Peacefully End A War

I Don't Own Fairy Tail

* * *

 

The sun rose brightly on the battlefield where two armies were preparing for battle. One side led by the Emperor of Alvarez, Zeref. The other led by the Salamander of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel. The two armies stopped, no more than 50 meters from each other. Their leaders stared unblinking into the other's eyes.

“So, Natsu, we meet again on the battlefield. Do you actually believe that you can beat me and my empire? If you just hand over the Lumen Histoire we will leave you in peace. If not, then you leave me with no choice but to destroy you and your comrades.” The black wizard called out.

“Hey, slow down with your whole ‘I will destroy you all if you don’t hand over my ex-lover who I kissed to death’ speech. I’m not here to fight you” everyone looked at Natsu with mixed looks of incredulity and disbelief, except for the First, who was glaring at him with a very prominent blush on her usually-pale cheeks.

“Oh?” Zeref questioned, raising one of his dark eyebrows.

“Don’t give me that look! Thanks to that huge bombshell you dropped on me at our last encounter, I’ve remembered everything from my past! Did you ever even _look_ at the calendar when you got up this morning?” the salmon-haired dragon slayer marched over to the cursed immortal. Then he did something no one expected, not even Zeref himself. Natsu hugged Zeref.

“Honestly, one would think that you were the one that lost their memories. Happy Birthday, Big Bro.” Natsu said with his famous smile. It was silent for 1… 2…. 3…

“EHHHHHHH?”


End file.
